Kuroshitsuji One Shots
by mistofan
Summary: These are one shots that I have made for different people. Please enjoy! If you want a one shot then message me. :
1. Roses and Flamethrowers

**A/N: This is a one-shot for Regal Bryant Lover. I am currently writing everyone else's. Please be patient. :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji. It belongs to Yana Toboso. Stacy belongs to Regal Bryant Lover.**

**

* * *

**

**Roses and Flamethrowers. **

Stacy is a cross dressing teen, that not many people understand. She has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. There are only a few people she can actually trust and that she can go to for anything, her best friends Hannah and Bard. Stacy and her family were invited over for dinner at the Phantomhive Manor. Her father was going to make a business deal with the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Stacy was sitting on her bed memorizing her lines for her school's play. They were reenacting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She auditioned for the main part of Juliet and got the part. She has always dreamed of becoming a famous actress. Her sister, Lily, thinks its pointless for her to have big dreams like that because those dreams will end up crashing down anyways. Stacy has always disliked her sister. Lily always tries to outdo her at everything. She always puts Stacy down and makes her feel worthless but she couldn't care less about what her sister thinks anymore. All she wants is someone to support her and her dreams but her family is way too busy paying attention to Lily to support her. She is glad that she has great friends like Hannah and Bard. They always listen to her and support her dreams. Bard always helps her practice her parts for her plays when he's not torching things with his flamethrower.

"Stacy, hurry up and get ready...we don't need to be late!" her mom yelled impatiently.

"Hey sis...I'm gonna wear a gorgeous short dark blue dress tonight. I bet your just going to wear pants and a shirt like always...you know no one is going to even give you a second glance if you look like a boy" Lily giggled.

"Well I'd much rather look like a guy than a slut. Yeah people might not look at me but when they see you they are going to be thinking about how easy you are."

Stacy's sister rolled her eyes and marched out of the room defeated. Stacy walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a white blouse. She despised dresses. She has hated them ever since she was little. They just aren't her style. She walked out of her room with a smile on her face and sat in the carriage waiting to see Bard.

Once they arrived at Phantomhive Manor, Stacy jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the front door. She was so excited to see her childhood friend and crush. She knew exactly where she was going and no one was going to stop her. She ran towards the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of a huge mess. Bard was standing in front of the kitchen doorway with his flamethrower in his hand. His hair was a mess from the explosion and he had ash all over his face. Regardless of how he looks she still thought he was cute.

"Bard! You were supposed to wait till I got here before you cooked anything! I wanted to help!" Stacy sighed and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Stace. I just wanted to prove to Sebastian that I can do something...but it looks like I failed at doing that."

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You are perfect the way you are. Look at me, girls are supposed to wear dresses and act all girly but I'm always dressing like a guy and I could care less about what people think of me."

"That's what I love about you. You don't care about what anyone thinks." Stacy smiled and stepped into the destroyed kitchen.

"Bard...I have to tell you something...I have feelings for you...I have liked you for the longest time. We hang out all the time and I can no longer ignore these feelings." Bard was feeling a mixture of shock and joy.

"Stace..I feel the same way. I've just been to chicken to tell you. I was planning on picking some beautiful white roses from the garden to give to you today but I was too busy trying to cook a good meal. Soo...do you want to be my girlfriend?" He looked up at her hoping she would say yes.

"Of course! I would be stupid if I said no" Stacy grabbed his flamethrower.

"If you want this you back you have to come and get it" Stacy ran out of the kitchen towards the garden.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a bouquet of beautiful white roses with a sign that says 'Beautiful roses for a beautiful girl. -Bard'.

"Bard..are those for me?"

"Yeah. I had Finny pick them for me."

Stacy gave him a kiss on the cheek and said thank you. Bard's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Her dreams are finally starting to come true. She is finally going out with the guy she has liked for a long time and he likes her for the way she is.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. :D Sorry if it was too short. I'm currently working on everyone else's one shots and what the characters of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji thinks of you things. :)**


	2. Cookies and Coffins

**A/N: This is a one shot and a what the characters think of you for Kunochi-wolfDemon. I'm currently working on everyone else's. :D Please be patient with me. Thank you!  
Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso and Kunochi belongs to Kunochi-wolfDemon.**

**

* * *

**

Cookies and Coffins.

Kunochi has been a Shinigami for about one hundred years. It's difficult sometimes…especially when William makes her work overtime. She has long spiky brown hair, which covers her right eye. Her eyes are a gorgeous green color.

"Kunochi…I need you to go to the alley beside Undertaker's shop. A girl named Kairi Kimoto is supposed to die there around midnight and I need you to collect her soul. That is if you are capable of doing this simple job without messing up." William said while pushing his glasses up with his death scythe.

"Kunochi reporting for duty" She mock salutes him.  
She walked in the opposite direction of him and almost ran into Grell.

"Kunochi~! Where are you going to?" Grell asks slyly.

"Oh you know…..just going to harvest a soul." She smiled and attempted to walk around Grell but unfortunately for her he stepped in front of her.

"Let me guess after you harvest that soul you are going to Undertaker's"

'_How did he know? Well I guess it is pretty obvious since I go to Undertaker's after every mission Will sends me on' _

"Yeah I am…..talk to ya later Grell!" She walked past him and left the Shinigami Library to wait for Kairi to die in the alley.

-Midnight-

*BANG* Kairi fell to the ground and died instantly after the mugger shot her.

"Hmm…let's see what's in your Cinematic Records." Kunochi pulled out her death scythe and started to watch her Cinematic Record.

"Heeeheehee~ She seems to have had an interesting life…..looks like she will be a perfect guest for me…maybe she knows a joke or two~"

Kunochi would know that voice from anywhere. She turned around and looked into the eyes…well bangs…of Undertaker.

"Undertaker, what are you doing out here?"

"heeheee..I heard a gun shot and I just knew I was going to have a lovely guest~"

"Haha, oh yeah. I forgot that your shop is just around the corner" Kunochi turned around towards the cold dead body and collected her soul before a demon could come and snatch it away.  
"Would you like to come in and try out a coffin I made for you my dear? heeheee~"

"Yeah. I'd love to"

Undertaker picked up the dead body and motioned for Kunochi to follow him. Kunochi absolutely loved Undertaker's shop. It was unique and she has had so many memories there. Undertaker motioned for her to get into the coffin he made her. It was black with red, silky cushions on the inside. She laid down and breathed in a scent that was very familiar to her. She blushed when she realized it was Undertaker's cologne that she was smelling.

"heehee. Do you want a cookie?~"

"Of course" She reached over towards the jar of bone shaped cookies.

"Not so fast. You must give me something in return. heeehe~"

Undertaker grabbed a cookie and had it hanging halfway outside of his mouth. Kunochi knew exactly what he was doing. She lifted herself up out of the coffin and leaned in close to his face. She started to blush slightly at their closeness. She kissed him and stole the cookie out of his mouth and the whole jar of cookies in his hand. They both enjoyed the rest of their evening eating cookies and giving each other a kiss here and there.

**What the characters of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji thinks of Kunochi**

Ciel Phantomhive: She's crazy and outgoing. I always see her at Undertaker's shop.

Sebastian Michaelis: I agree with my young master. She is merely one crazy shinigami.

Mey-rin: She's not clumsy! She is very graceful!

Bard: We are enemies. It all started when she make a sarcastic comment about me and my flamethrower.

Finnian: :D Kunochi is very pretty! I always pick her some Lilies of the valley out of the garden.

Tanaka: hoh hoh hoh!

Pluto: woof, woof.

Elizabeth Middleford: I wish she would let me make her cuteeeee!

Madame Red: I like her style.

Grell: Kunochi is my cute little trainee. I always get her to come with me to spy on Sebas~chan!  
Sebastian: *glares* WHAT? You spy on me!  
Grell: *hugs Sebby* But Sebas~chan! You make the cutest poses and I just have to take pictures of you!

Lau: She is a very gorgeous Shinigami

Ran-Mao: *whispers into Lau's ear*  
Lau: Ran-Mao says that Kunochi is an amazing artist.

William T Spears: She does her job well but she is always goofing off like Grell.

Undertaker: heeeheehee. She is very beautiful and *leans closer and whispers* she knows exactly how to make me laugh.

Ronald Knox: Me and her have collected souls together. She is fun to be around.

Alois Trancy: I want to hang out with her sometime. *hands Kunochi a pair of awesome shorts*

Claude Faustus: I want her soul.

Viscount of Druitt: *gasps* She is like a very beautiful blue jay.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it. :D Sorry if any of the characters are ooc.  
**


	3. Shinigamis and their glasses

**A/N: This is a one shot and what the characters of Kuroshitsuji think of you for Aria 94. Please be patient with me I am trying to finish as many as I can tonight (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji it belongs to Yana Toboso. Janie belongs to Aria 94. Oh and sorry if anyone seems OOC. **

**

* * *

**

**Shingamis and their glasses**

Janie walked through the door to Undertaker's shop on a sunny, yet cold, winter's afternoon. She hears a noise and sees a coffin top slide off. The Undertaker steps out smiling his usual toothy grin.

"Heehee. Well, well, well..If it isn't little Miss Janie…what can I do for you today? Hmm?~"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about William"

Janie has been coming to the Undertaker's shop almost everyday to find out more information about the guy she had her eyes on. She met William in Undertaker's shop when she was doing an errand for her teacher.

~Flashback~

"Janie can you take these cookies to an Undertaker for me?" her teacher asked.

"Of course Mrs. Raines. I'd be happy to do that for you!" Janie walked outside of her school towards the Undertaker's shop. Her black shoulder length hair blew in the breeze while she was walking.

When she walked into the shop she saw a guy with short black hair and black glasses and a guy with long silver hair and an interesting hat.

"I was told to deliver these to Undertaker"

"heeehee..that would be mee~" Undertaker grabbed the cookies and sat on a nearby coffin.

Janie smiled and started to walk off until someone grabbed her arm. "wait..I didn't get to introduce you to William yet..heehee."

"I'm Janie"

He nodded and said "William"

~End of flashback~

It's been a few months since then and occasionally Janie will see William here and they would talk about different things. Janie was crushing hard and she didn't think she could contain those feelings any longer.

"William loves to follow the rules….heeehheee..~" Undertaker chuckled.

"You know I can always tell her about myself."

Janie jumped, she didn't expect him here.

"Hello Janie. It's nice to see you again." William said while pushing his glasses up.

"heeeheee…you know Willy here has been asking about you tooo~" Undertaker said.

William glared at Undertaker and said "Please allow me to talk to Janie…alone."

Undertaker opened up a coffin and slid in while putting the top back over it.

"Janie. I think you are beautiful and you 're always sweet. That's what I love the most about you."

"I've always liked you William but I was always too scared to tell you."

Janie reached up to William's face and pulled off his glasses.

"What's up with Shinigamis and glasses?" She giggled and put his glasses on a coffin. William pulled Janie into a kiss and said

"That's a long story"

**What the characters of Kuroshitsuji think of Janie**

Ciel Phantom hive : I can always go to her for advice

Sebastian: She is merely one great advice giver.

Mey-Rin: She is so sweet! and not clumsy!

Bard: She's cool. She likes the way I cook. (flamethrowers! yeah!)

Finny: I think she is awesome! And yes you can hug me!

Tanaka: hoh hoh hoh! *sips tea*

Pluto: WOOF!

Elizabeth: She won't let me make her cute :(

Grell Sutcliffe: She has a crush on Willy! :D I think she is pretty great!

Lau: I don't know her that well but I know I can go to her to talk about anything….well….almost anything

Ran-Mao: *whispers to Lau*

Lau: Ran-Mao says that you are as sexy as her

William T. Spears: She is beautiful and *whispers* I only break a few rules around her. I must go. I'm going to be late meeting her at London's coffee shop.

Undertaker: She knows awesome jokes!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it sucked ): I'm still trying to finish everyone else's please be patient with me!


	4. Tutoring

**A/N: This is a one shot/what they think of you for Syao Blossoms. Please be patient I have lots of these to do. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all of its characters belong to Yana Toboso and Karen Li belongs to Syao Blossoms**

**

* * *

**

**Tutoring**

Karen Li was on her way to the Phantomhive Manor to tutor the one and only Ciel Phantomhive. Her black hair blew in the breeze as she walked up to the door. As she went to knock she hit someone in the chest instead of hitting the door. She looked up into the red eyes of Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel's butler.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you."

He smirked and said "It was an accident. Welcome to Phantomhive Manor. May I take your coat?"

She smiled, thanked him, and handed him her coat. He sensed that there was something otherworldly about Karen.

"Where is Earl Phantomhive? I would like to begin our lessons."

"He is in his study. Follow me." Sebastian gestured for her to follow him to the Earl's study.

"Young master, your tutor is here"

"Very well. Come in. Sebastian, bring us some tea"

"Yes, my lord"

Karen started to get out her violin.

"Are you ready for your violin lessons, Ciel?"

"I don't really want to practice."

"How do you expect to get better if you don't practice?"

"The only reason I asked you to come over today is because I have some things to discuss with you." he said while playing with the ring on his thumb.

"What sort of things do you have to discuss with me?"

"You act just like Sebastian sometimes. Just who exactly are you?" he asked dully.

"I'm merely one hell of a tutor. I'm part human and part cat demon. Is this all you needed to know?"

"Yes. Now leave I have things I need to get done"

"Of course…the Queen's guard dog needs privacy." Karen chuckled and walked out of the door. She looked both ways to make sure no one was looking and she turned into her demon form. She saw Sebastian walking towards her.

"Mreow!"

Sebastian picked Karen up and petted her. "Aww, you're so cute! I thought you were cute before but now you're even more cute!"

Karen started to purr and rub her head against Sebastian's chest.

"What a surprise Karen. I didn't think that you were this loveable."

"I'm only loveable to the people I like" Her eyes went wide when she realized what she said.

"I like you too Karen. Especially when you're a cat." He laughed and petted her once more before he put her down. "Karen would you like to help me make my young master's tea?"

She meowed and padded after him towards the kitchen. This was the start of a wonderful relationship.

**What the characters of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji think of Karen.**

Ciel: She always distracts Sebastian from his work.

Sebastian: She is a beautiful person and cat. I think she is really sweet

Mey-Rin: She is so elegant.

Bard: She hates my cooking.

Finny: I always see her teaching Ciel how to play the violin. When she's not doing that she is always with Sebastian.

Tanaka: Hoh hoh hoh! *drinks his yummy tea*

Pluto: wooooof

Elizabeth: She always looks so cute!

Grell: She has Sebby~chan! ):

Soma: She seems to really like Sebastian.

Agni: She thinks I'm easy to push around! I'll show her.

Soma: Agni,, get me a drink.

Agni: What kind?

Karen: Haha! I was right you are easy to push around!

William: I'm glad she is with Sebastian now Grell can focus on his job instead of that demon butler

Undertaker: Heeeheee~ She has hilarious jokes

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I will write some more one shots tomorrow. I hope you liked this. sorry if it sucked. **


	5. Bitter Sweet

**A/N: This is a one-shot and what they think about you for cjestarstyle. Be patient with me I am trying my best to finish these. I am done taking requests for now until I finish writing everyone elses. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and all of it's characters. Charlotte belongs to cjestarstyle.**

**

* * *

**

_"Whatever you do, make sure you take care of her." Ciel ordered firmly._

**Sebastian remembered the orders he was given by Ciel, since he had a personal contract with Ciel he had to obey, though he did enjoy his time with the young mistress.**

_"Sebastian, are you making a dessert?" A young girl, at the age of seventeen walked into the kitchen watching the demon butler gather ingredients for cookies on the counter._

_"Isn't it obvious?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm making cookies"_

_Lady Charlotte was an odd one, unlike any girl Sebastian had ever met in all his years. Though Sebastian was very good looking, according to just about anyone of any gender, Charlotte appeared to not notice his looks unlike any other woman or man._

_What was his feelings? Anger? Disappointment? Jealousy? _

_He wasn't for sure._

_"Did we just get some chocolate shipped in? I really hope so! I love chocolate." Charlotte asked excitedly._

_"Yes, would you like some?" Sebastian asked. Charlotte shook her head._

_"Sebastian can I make dessert today? I know the perfect recipe that will make Ciel smile."_

"_I don't know. I usually make his food."_

_"Oh pretty please!" She begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Sebastian didn't know what to say, if he said 'no' then the master would most likely get angry. But if he said 'yes' then the kitchen would most likely be destroyed._

_"Fine.." It was weird, usually Sebastian had this completely cool exterior, but how could Charlotte make him be all flustered._

_"AWESOME! Thank you so much Sebastian!" She punched her fist in the air._

_"Do you need any-"_

_"No!" Charlotte interrupted, "You have other chores to do right?"_

_Before Sebastian could say another word, Charlotte had already pushed him out of the kitchen._

_"As you wish Mistress-"_

_"Sebastian!" She scolded, "I told you so many times to just call me Charlotte!"_

_"Yes, Charlotte " Sebastian replied with a smirk._

_"Now go on, you have other things to do. I'm busy!"_

_Reluctantly, Sebastian walked away, to leave the girl by herself in the kitchen._

**So here was Sebastian, cleaning the mansion, he would stare and watch Charlotte as she made the cookies. Of course she had no idea he was even there. **

**She mixed all the ingredients into a porcelain bowl, put the dough on a tray, and placed the tray in the oven. **

**Sebastian chuckled at how weird this human was. **

**Sooner or later the cookies were finally done and Sebastian walked into the room.**

**"Yes, their finally done! I've waited forever!" She cheered.**

**Sebastian smiled, "I'll get the tea ready." As he fixed and prepared the cart he would sometimes glance at Charlotte who was fixing the cookies decoratively.**

**~A few minutes later~**

**"Your tea, my lord." Sebastian greeted, pouring the tea into the expensive china. **

**Charlotte walked to her friend and sat down in a chair.**

**"Wait, are these the cookies-" Ciel wondered.**

**"Yep!" Charlotte smiled brightly, "Those are the ones my mom use to make."This made Ciel chuckled as he took a bite into the cookie she had made, savoring the taste.**

**"Delicious as always." He complimented, Charlotte's smile got even bigger.**

**Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his young master, he was able to taste her cookies.**

**He wondered what they tasted like**

**It was around midnight and everyone was asleep except for two people.**

**"Sebastian!" His eyes widened at her familiar voice.**

**"You should be asleep Mis-"**

**Charlotte tried catching her breathe, pushing the small cover of napkins into Sebastian's hand. **

**"I wanted you to try my cookies too!"**

**Sebastian consciously opened the napkins to reveal about threee cookies, the ones that she had made.**

**Charlotte smiled, "I hope you enjoy it. These are the extras that Ciel didn't eat, I knew he couldn't eat the whole batch. Like when we were kids he would stuff his face with them."**

**Grasping one of the cookies in his gloved hand, he placed the cookie in his mouth. The taste was truly surprising. "It's bi-" He stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly tasting the sweetness of chocolate. Though he wasn't a big fan of sweets the cookie was some what tasty.**

**"Bitter, right? But then it turns sweet." Charlotte continued his sentence. "The cookie is bitter sweet, just like love."**

**Sebastian had no idea what the human was talking about, "You surely are a peculiar human."  
She giggled, "My mom told me that love is bitter sweet. Love is very bitter, almost unbearable that you want to spit it out, but then when you least expect it. It turns sweet."**

**Sebastian laughed, humans were very interesting. **

**Charlotte blushed, "I know, I know, really weird and incredibly cheesy. But don't you think it's true?" **

**Sebastian's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her blush, but continued to smile.**

**Love? Bitter sweet? Yes.**

**What the characters of Black Butler think of Charlotte**

Ciel: She makes the best cookies. We are childhood friends.  
Sebastian: She is beautiful and sometimes hard to understand.  
Mey-Rin: She always brings joy into the mansion  
Bard: She is a great cook.  
Finny: She helps me in the garden sometimes!  
Tanaka: Hoh hoh hoh!  
Pluto: woof!  
Grell: *sigh* She stole my Sebby~chan away from me!  
Elizabeth: She lets me make her cute sometimes! I like her  
Undertaker: She knows the best jokes!

* * *

**A/N: sorry all of this is short I was running out of time. *sigh* hope you enjoyed. please be patient. I'm writing everyone elses. and I'm not taking anymore reuests until I finish all the other ones I haven't done yet.**


	6. Dancing

**A/N: This is a one shot and what they think thing for Madame Flamboyant . :D**

**Disclaimer: Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and all its characters. Anna belongs to Madame Flamboyant. Everyone who I haven't finished your one shots and what they think about you please be patient. I have lots of these to do. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Dancing**

Anna was sitting in the carriage playing with her short, dark hair. She was being forced to go to a party at the Viscount of Druitt's house. Her family wanted her to socialize more. She usually kept to herself at parties and she usually found herself staring at a certain black haired butler. At almost every party she went to she saw him standing beside Earl Phantomhive. "Anna! If you don't socialize more with people, not cats, tonight then we will have to embarrass you in front of everyone!" Her brothers high-fived and started to discuss different ways to embarrass Anna.

"Alright! Alright! I'll socialize!" Anna sighed and pushed her bangs out of her face. "I don't see why we have to go to this stupid party…"

The carriage pulled up to a large white mansion that was filled with many nobles and middle class people. Anna stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the mansion. She was wearing a dark, red dress made of silk. As she walked into the ballroom she saw that butler, except this time he was wearing glasses and he was with a girl with long silver hair that was parted to cover her right eye. She was wearing a pink dress.

'_Is that Ciel Phantomhive! No way, I can't believe he's wearing a dress' _Anna giggled at the sight of Ciel in a dress.

"Sebastian, do you think she recognizes us?" Ciel whispered to his butler.

"I think so, my lord."

"Come on, I can't have people recognizing me! Go distract her while I talk to the Viscount" he ordered.

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian made his way through the crowd towards the girl. Anna saw him walk towards her and her face was a slight shade of pink.

"Hello. Would you care to dance?" Sebastian smirked when her face turned a darker shade of pink and offered his hand to her.

"Um..yes. I would love to." She smiled and took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Do you know the Viennese waltz?" He asked as he spun her around.

"I know a little bit of it. I never got your name."

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Anna."

They started to dance through the crowd and listened to the beautiful music. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He always sees her at parties sitting by herself, either reading a book or petting a cat. He was glad that Ciel told him to distract her, because he has always wanted to meet her. They spun around the ballroom in comfortable silence until the music came to a stop. He bowed to her and said, "Thank you for the dance, my lady. I hope to meet you again soon."

"Me too." She smiled back at him and watched him leave the room.

She really hoped that she would meet him again, maybe they would meet at another party, or in the streets of London. Only time could tell if fate would bring them them together again for another dance.

**What the characters of Kuroshitsuji think of Anna**

Ciel Phantomhive: I can stand her. Every time Sebastian sees her he gets distracted.  
Sebastian: I'm sorry my lord. But I can't stop thinking about her.  
Ciel: Fix me some tea.  
Sebastian: Yes, my lord. Oh and I think that Anna has a great personality and she is very pretty. I hope to see her at another party soon. :)  
Mey-Rin: She is cute and not clumsy, I wish I could learn not to be clumsy. *sigh*  
Bard: ~:D I am planning on making her some food with my flamethrower. I wonder what kind of food she would want *starts to mumble to himself*  
Finny: I like her and she is always playing with the kittens that hang around the garden.  
Tanaka: Hoh Hoh Hoh! *sips tea*  
Pluto: grrrr. woof.  
Grell: She stole my Sebby~chan away from me! But she does have a great fashion sense!  
Ran Mao: *whispers to Lau*  
Lau: Ran Mao and I think she is great and we hope to see her soon.  
Undertaker: Hmm~ You wanna know what I think. Then you will have to give me something in return...heehee~  
Ronald Knox: *drools* ...:D I like her. She is pretty but she doesn't socialize much at parties. I'll change that ;)  
Sebastian: *glares* I don't think so.  
Ronald Knox: Um...forget I said that *hides behind Will*  
William T. Spears: I think she is tolerable. She doesn't distract any of my Shinigami employees from doing their jobs so I'm happy with that. I need to get back to work or I'll have to work overtime...AGAIN! *pushes his glasses up with his death scythe*  


* * *

**A/N: Was this good? Sorry if anyone seemed out of character. I'll try to write everyone elses tomorrow. I have a lot of homework and such to get done. Thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Ayame Maaka

**A/N: This is a one shot and what they think for AyameMaaka.**

**Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all it's characters belong to Yana Toboso. Ayame belongs to AyameMaaka.  
**

The wind was blowing harshly around the trees, making the leaves rustle angrily. Ayame crouched behind a bush watching her target. He was pouring Ceylon tea into an antique glass. Ayame has golden, honey blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was a mixed breed of human, angel and demon. She had a tough life and that's what brought her here to the Phantomhive's mansion. She was ordered to kill the black haired butler they called Sebastian. If she was successful then she would be free. She wouldn't have to kill anyone anymore. She could just do whatever she wanted without anyone telling her what to do. What Ayame didn't know was that Sebastian would be hard to kill. He would do whatever he can to stay with his young master till the end.

"What is on my schedule for today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"You have nothing on your schedule today, young master." Sebastian replied.

Ayame could feel the strong bond that the two shared. It was like nothing could come between them, but she knew that it was just because of their contract, and that contract would be terminated today. She was going to kill him no matter what. She put her finger on the trigger, ready to kill.

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't be trying to kill someone."

"What…you….how?" Ayame stammered.

"I knew you were here the whole time." Sebastian smirked.

Ayame was devastated, now she would never be free of her bondage.

"I know who you are Ayame. You are a messenger for both sides, darkness and light, and the only way you can be free from that is if you kill the creatures of both sides. I'm afraid that you won't be killing me anytime soon."

Ayame sighed, she knew he was right.

"But there is a way where you can be free from that bondage, a way where you don't have to kill. Then you can truly be free without regrets."

"What way is that?" she asked curiously while putting her gun down.

Sebastian leaned down towards her and whispered, "Stay here with us. Then no one would dare mess with you."

Ayame looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Will it work?"

"Trust me. I won't let you go back there." He put his hand on her face and kissed her. "Be free, Ayame"

She smiled at him and they walked back towards the mansion. Ayame was going to begin a new life at the Phantomhive's mansion. She would finally be free.

**What they think of Ayame:**

Ciel: She works hard around the mansion. She helps Sebastian clean up after the messes of Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin.  
Sebastian: I'm glad that I helped her. I really like her.  
Mey-Rin: She isn't clusmy at all. She's pretty!  
Bard: She won't try my food! She says it's not edible. *picks up plate of charred food and puts in mouth* *gasp* she's right!  
Finny: *blushes* She's...pretty.  
Pluto: WOOOF!  
Tanaka: Hoh Hoh HOH! *sips tea*  
Grell: She sometimes takes pictures of Sebby when he isn't looking and gives the pics to me. Hehe  
Sebastian: WHAT?  
Ayame: Hehe. *starts whistling*  
William: She likes to goof off sometimes but she gets things done.  
Prince Soma: *blushes* *asks Ayame* W-..Will you be my betrothed? Err..I mean..You are very pretty...and a hardworker! *sigh*

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is sooo short. I have to write this at school because my computer at home has a virus and it won't let me do anything! GRR! Anyways. I'm currently writing everyone elses. Please be patient with me. Thanks!**


	8. Silver Tears 11

**A/N: This is a one shot and What they think for Silver Tears 11. :D I'm sorry that it is taking me forever to write these. I haven't had access to a computer all weekend. D:  
Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all its characters belong to Yana Toboso. If I owned it then we would see more of the Shinigamis. (: Mandi belongs to Silver Tears 11.

* * *

**

Mandi was sitting in a chair across from Ciel. She twirled her blond hair with her fingers and bit her bottom lip.  
"Mandi, I need you to take over for Meyrin for a few days. She has caught a cold and I do not need her spreading germs across the mansion" Ciel looked at her while waiting for a reply.  
"I'll do it and don't worry I'm not clumsy." She laughed.  
"When do I start?"  
"Now. Go to the kitchen and clean. Sebastian will show you around"  
Sebastian bowed to his young master and motioned for Mandi to follow him into the kitchen. Mandi stood up and followed him, wondering what she got herself into.  
"This closet is where all the cleaning supplies are" Sebastian said while pointing towards a large closet. Mandi nodded and reached for the mop so she could start cleaning the messy kitchen. She would soon learn that she would have to clean up after the strong gardener and the pyromaniac chef. They are very destructive and soon Mandi would start to get aggravated.  
*BOOM*  
Mandi turned around and looked at Bard. He was a mess. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his face had ash on it from the explosion.  
"Oops. I really thought it was going to work this time." Bard said while pouting. He grabbed his flamethrower and walked slowly out of the kitchen trying to avoid the glares he was getting from Sebastian and Mandi.  
"Now I'll never get things finished-" Mandi and Sebastian said at the same time. They looked up at each other and laughed.  
"Well, I guess I better start cleaning if I want to get finished with the rest of the mansion" Mandi sighed. She really hoped that Meyrin would get feeling better soon. She knew that Meyrin caused most of the problems anyway but it would be wonderful to have some help with the large mansion. She realized that this is what Sebastian does everyday.  
"Sebastian, I'm glad I can help, because I know that you have to do this everyday."  
"I do all of it to please my young master."  
Mandi thought it was kind of silly to want to do everything they could to please one person. Then she realized that is what she was doing. She accepted this job offer to please Sebastian. He does all the work around the house everyday and she wanted to take away most of that stress, and she would work as hard as she can to please him.  
"Thank you, Mandi" He said with a smile.  
"No problem."  
Mandi worked hard around the mansion cleaning up after Bard and Finny and she would recieve praise from Sebastian. That's how things went for the rest of the week. Ciel decided to offer her to work at his mansion full time and of course she accepted. She would get to spend more time with her Sebastian and that's all that mattered to her.  
**What they think of Mandi:**  
Ciel: She is very hardworking and I'm glad I hired her.  
Sebastian: She is beautiful and she doesn't cause chaos like the rest of the Phantomhive servants.  
Meyrin: She isn't clumsy thankfully and she helps me get the mansion cleaned up (okay she does it herself I just cause more problems)  
Bard: She is great at cooking. But she doesn't use flamethrowers to cook :(  
Finny: D: I get the feeling she doesn't like me sometimes.  
Grell: I always see her with my Sebby~chan!  
William T. Spears: I admire her because she works hard. (But I get the feeling she only works hard because of Sebastian)  
Prince Soma: *blush* She is so pretty!  
Agni: I agree with Soma.

* * *

**A/N: Silver Tears 11 I hope you liked this. Tell me if it wasn't good or not. I had it typed out on a computer and thought it saved but it didn't D: So I had to rewrite this. I will try to have everyone elses completed soon. My brother has my laptop at his house because he is fixing it so I have no idea how long it will take before I get it back and I have to write all these stories on my schools computers. Please be patient with me and review, thanks :D**


	9. Paperwork

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in forever it's just that my computer that I have at home has a virus and it is currently getting fixed and hopefully I'll have it fixed by this weekend. I'm writing this on my school's somputer. This is going to be a short...possibly very short one shot. I wanted to post something so that way you all won't be mad at me. I'm still writing everyone's one shots so please please be patient with me.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji are Yana Toboso's toys and I am merely just playing with them xD **

Grell sat at a table in the Shinigami Library with loads of paperwork he hasn't completed. He sighed and he hoped that someone would take pity on him and help him with his work. If he doesn't complete all of his paperwork then Will would give him overtime and he wouldn't be able to see Sebas~chan. Undertaker walked into the library and saw Grell in distress.  
"Well~...What do we have here? Hmmm?" Undertaker giggled at the sight of Grell.  
"I'm behind on my paperwork and I'll never get it completed in time!" Grell pouted.  
"I'll help you...for a price..hehe~"  
"But...but...I don't know any good jokes..." Grell frowned. Just when he thought he finally found a way out of his paperwork he ends up not having a way to pay Undertaker.  
"Well...I guess I could help you for free...this time."  
Grell squealed in excitement and hugged Undertaker tightly.  
"Thank you Undertaker!"  
Grell was so happy that Undertaker would help him. He wrote down every word that came out of his mouth. When he was finished he thanked Undertaker and rushed to Will's office. For once he wouldn't have overtime.  
"Will! I finished my work." Grell squealed. He threw the papers at Will and watched him read over his now complete paperwork.  
"This style of writing sounds so familiar to me. Did Undertaker help you, Grell?" William sighed, he couldn't believe that someone of legendary stature would help someone like Grell.  
"Y-yes...I did."  
"Grell, go rewrite this in your own words. Don't come back until you do."  
Grell walked back to the table and sat there being miserable. At that very moment Ronald Knox sat beside him.  
"I'm glad that I finished all my work, now I get to go to the office party tonight. I feel very generous today so I will help you." Ron smiled at the red haired shinigami.  
"Really?"  
"Yes..now write down everything that I say"  
Grell started to write down everything Ron told him. After he finished he thanked Ron and gave him a tight hug. He ran towards Will's office...again.  
"Will~! I'm finished!" Grell handed William his rewritten paperwork with a look of satisfaction on his face.  
"Again...this is not in your own words. I saw Ron helping you. I'm losing my patience with you Sutcliff. If you would just write these in your own words then you can go do whatever you please."  
Grell sighed and walked out of his office to go rewrite his paperwork again.  
Will Grell ever learn to do his work himself? **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. It's hard writing this during school because at any moment the bell could ring. I'm still writing everyone's one shots and I should have them posted when I get my laptop back. Please review. :D**


	10. Sweet Cider

**A/N: I'm finally back on here. I feel so horrible about not posting anything in FOREVER. :( I feel really bad because I promised a lot of you that I would have a one shot written for you in a week and it's been months. D: This one shot is for Chandinee Richards.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and all its characters belong to Yana Toboso. The OC Lena belongs to Chandinee.**

* * *

Lena stayed hidden in an abandoned alleyway waiting for night to fall. She watched the shopkeeper lock the door to his shop before walking to his carriage. Once the coast was clear she ran to the door and picked the lock. Lena wasn't always a thief. She used to have a good life, but that was all before she lost her job. She had to get money somehow, so she resorted to stealing. She grabbed as many things as she could carry before running out the back door. She didn't see the raven haired man standing in front of her and she ran right into him. He helped her up before asking, "What are you doing out so late at night. It's dangerous out here, especially for a lady like you."

If she didn't run into him that night she never would have been offered a wonderful job at the Phantomhive Estate. Ciel offered her a job as a servant and she happily accepted the job. She wouldn't have to steal again. She could make a new life at the mansion. She had already made a great friendship with the butler, Sebastian. But she couldn't help but to hope that there could be something more between them.

Lena had a long day of cleaning, cooking, and tending to Ciel. She sat on the edge of her seat, eagerly anticipating the butler she admires the most to make his appearance. Finally, his slim figure slipped around the door frame, that classic silver platter in his hand. Sebastian gracefully edged around the fancy furniture in the room until he came to the coffee table, which is where he set the platter and the dishes on it down. As he sat next to her, she picked up a cup of cider. Sebastian watched her with one eyebrow slightly cocked; a smirk plastered on his lips, as she blew on the drink and then brought it up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as soon as she swallowed the delightful drink. "This cider is amazing, Sebastian! It's sweet yet tangy and spicy all at the same time! How do you do it?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say? I _am _one hell of a butler."

She nodded, drinking more of the delicious beverage. "One hell of a butler indeed,"

The black-haired man next to her opened his mouth to say something, when a young voice from upstairs rang out.

"_Sebastian_!"

He closed his mouth and ran a hand through his hair, one of his eyes slightly twitching. "I'll be back, Lena, I'm sorry, but the Young Lord requires my assistance. I'll try and get back to you as quickly as possible."

She drank some more of the sweet cider and then continued on, "Yeah, yeah, I know the Young Lord requires your assistance but I don't see why Ciel can't—"

Her eyes widened as a pair of surprisingly soft lips were pressed up against hers. She looked down to see Sebastian kissing her, although as soon as he'd started, he pulled back.

"Can you wait for my return?" He asked. She nodded, too shocked to make words. Sebastian let out a breath, picked the silver platter up off the table and tucked it under his arm, and then headed upstairs. Oh yes, Sebastian Michaelis was one hell of a butler. He was also one hell of a kisser. And that was some sweet cider indeed.


	11. Curiousity killed the cat

**A/N: This is a one-shot for organization13girl. The OC, Mai, belongs to her. Undertaker belongs to Yana Toboso. Sorry it took so long to write. I've been trying to figure out how to make a Ciel Phantomhive cosplay and it took me forever to figure out how I wanted to write this…it's not my best…but I hope you like it. O.o**

* * *

Mai ran her fingers over one of her favorite coffins in Undertaker's shop. She enjoyed visiting Undertaker. Was it because of his crazy personality? Was it because he was so mysterious? She wasn't for sure but she did know that she loved his company. She slowly lifted up the coffins lid, hoping to find a certain Shinigami.

"I thought for sure Undertaker would be hiding in this coffin," she sighed and sat down. "Where in the world is he? He is usually either hiding in one of his coffins or he is working on one of his guests, and I've searched for him in every single place I could think of." She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up into the eyes- well hair of Undertaker.

"Looking for me? Hmm~" he asked. She jumped up and pulled him into a hug. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!" Mai exclaimed. "I just buried one of my lovely guests. He had some lovely jokes. Hehehe~" Undertaker grabbed a jar of his favorite bone shaped cookies and offered some to Mai. She gladly took them and started munching on them while Undertaker started working on his newest guest.

"Do you enjoy this job?" Mai asked curiously.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"This job seems kind of morbid. Is that why you ask people for jokes for payment instead of money? Don't get me wrong, this job seems like it would be fun! Sorry for asking so many questions. I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Hehehe~" Undertaker turned and faced Mai. "Would you like to assist me, my dear?"

"I would love to!"

Mai rushed over to the table, excited to help him. This is how their days would normally go. Mai would either search for Undertaker in his shop or he would jump out and scare her. Then after they greeted each other they would share jokes and cookies. This was a friendship-or possibly more than friendship- that would never end.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short….I'm not that great at writing long stories or chapters. Haha. I don't know if I kept Undertaker in character or not. Sorry if it's not good. xD Anyone want a one shot? Let me know. And if I forgot to do any one shots from that one thing I was doing (those people know what I'm talking about) then let me know, because I have a feeling I forgot to do one. If there are any grammatical mistakes in this again I'm sorry xD**


End file.
